Red vs Blue season 10 with Master Chief
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Season 10 and a little of 9 with Chief and Cortana with INTENSE stupidity and romance,let's see what happens when Chief and Cortana meet the reds and blues along with a ex-dead freelancer. On Haitus, will be re-written.
1. Chapter 1

** 2 years after Ark event Cortana POV Forward unto Dawn**

It's been 2 years.2 years of standing in an almost empty torn up might be long for humans but not for A.I it's way longer,it felt like an when there's no one to talk Chief is here cut he's in cryo-stasis and was not to be empty space and checking on any radio signal' ,still nothing,just empty-ness"Hello,we got your distress signal,who's this"This is the Forward unto Dawn we need immediate assitance"What has happened"half of our ship is gone and all our power is gone we need help"On the way,who am I speaking to"The A.I Cortana"On our way miss"I activated the pod and chief woke up slowly"What is it,help"I just smile"Alright"He grabs his gun and put's it on the holster on his back"Ready"Yes"He grabs me and we walk to the nearest hull see the ship,it looked U.N.S.C but didn't have any insignia"Chief I don't think this is U.N.S.C"Why do you say that"I ran a scan on the ship,no signs of U.N.S.C"Seems like insurrectionists"Exactly"Chief turned to see an insurectionist in O.D.S.T armor while I scanned the armor for any before I could tell Cheif he shot us with some kind of E.M.P weapon"Aaaagh"I yelled in pain while chef did to,and we fell to the floor"Get them to the base,I want the A.I in that storage unit"Yes sir"Then I blacked out,at least the A.I equivelent.

* * *

**Storage Unit,insurrectionists base,Cortana POV**

"What where am I"I groan I never felt like this and feel something-WAIT FEEL I look at my hands and see them in a caucasian skin tone"What"Water it's water I feel it's all wavy and something I can't,then I feel suffocation and remember how Halsey did it a took a deep breath and breath out"Why am I breathing,I'm an A.I"I'm in a cave so I walk out to see a big field of greenery and to my left,I see a base and it's red,to my right I see a Blue base,but a sea behind it.I look all around and notice,it's a boxed canyon only way out is by boat or airship.I decide to go to the blue base and see where I am,mor because I like blue.I see what look like a spartan in cobalt armor siting near the base"Exscuse me where am I"He's startled and look's at me"Who are you,you can't be here"I know but-"I'm litteraly saying you can't be here,I have to know you for you to be here"Exscuse me"Are you an A.I"Yes,but I don't why I don't look like myself"He get's up and check's me,like just looking"Yeah your an A.I"How ias it that easy for you to realize"I just know,how did you get in here,the unit it busted anyone who tries to use it will break it,I made sure no one can bother us"Us"Yeah I got my girlfriend in here as well,well old girlfriend but what I'm saying is this things busted and who ever opened it was lucky"Wait your an A.I"A counter-part I'll tell you later,but how did you get in here"Last I remember the Chief and I saw this insurrectionist ship-"Wait,Cheif,as in the Master Cheif"Yes,I'm cortana"Oh,well,that sucks,fuck my life,you may as well get comfy,as soon as anyone treis to access this thing we're all doomed"Church where are you"More A.i's"No,just people who I know and are just coping mechanism's for me"Oh"Yeah"Wait you said your a counter-part are there more of you"Was more of me they were all emped"You mean E. right"Yeah whatever,I'm the last one"Your a counter-part but you act like a regular A.I"Well I'm memory,not the original"Original,how could someone make copies of A.I that can't be done"Well a lot of toture I'll give you that"Oh my,what kind of scientist would toture an A.I for more of them"One who was really desperate"Halsey"Who,no,Leonard. director of project freelancer"Oh,I heard of that,former O.N.I scientist who was really depressed,your his A.I's counter-part"Yeah well here's my peace time,after all my fucked up adventures and the alpha's I'm retiring"Wait the alpha where is he"Dead really I'm the incarnation of it,he died in the emp blast"So your alone,by yourself"Not really I got the guy's and my old girlfriend ,Tex"What kinda name isTex"It's a callsing her real name was Allison"Was"I'll tell you everything later now you need to get some rest,knowing what everyone has told me you were,totured rescued,fought in battle and a lot more work and a lot less rest"But I don't need rest"Yes,you do,trust me i've been in your situation before,but watching from the side lines and got shot in the foot"I didn't ask what's your name"Epsilon if you want to be formal but it's Church"I look at him his stories seem to be un-realistic but he's my only source of information so I have to rely on it.I stand up and so does he the peacefulness is interupted by another soldier in a teal-like armor"Church where-oh,hello"I give him a confused look,as I am confused"Tucker,stop it she a civilian now go back to the base and make sure Caboose doesn't shoot her"Ok,now i'm totally and uterlly confused"Fine but hey new girl,Bow chicka bow wow"Again I'm confused"Tucker"Fine I'm going"He walk's off as we walk to"Is this caboose a traitor"No,he's just really umb and can't tell a bullet from a crayon"Oh"so we walk off so we can reach the base,and for me to relax.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys i hope you like it.I will mainly have Church and Cortana's POV but if you want you can tell me who to POV next alright**

* * *

**Storage unit,Insurectionist base,Church/Epsilon POV**

I got a bad feeling Tucker is gonna try his move's on Cortana and her not get it

"Here is your room."

"Thanks Church,I might as well spend my last years relaxing."

"Last years?"

"I'm about to become,rampent."

She said it with a saddening taste to it

"Oh,the unit wil prevent that so you'll be alright."

"Thats great!"

"Yeah come on inside."

It was plain gray color with a bed and a bathroom at the far end of the room

"Oh,this is nice."

"Well at least you didn't go to red base."

"Whats wrong with them?"

"Nothing just a over board sargent a tough guy who acts gay a cyborg a fatty and a rebilious robot,thats all."

"Nothings ever simple is it?"

"Nope."

"Hey Church,oh hello new lady."

Caboose walked in with his dumbass welcoming.

"What Caboose?"

"Yeah,you know that person I called for that person?"

"Yeah."

"Well that persons here."

"Wait,Tex is here already?"

"I don't know who Tex is but I'm just gonna nod and say yes...Yes."

"Ok,I'm going."

I left to go see Tex,she probably has her memory about when she was sucked in.I walk out to see her standing by her helicopter waiting for me

"Hello Church."

"Hey Tex."

"Where is it."

"Where is what?"

"The A.I,computer program,whatever I felt it when it came inside the unit."

And just on cue Cortana came out.

"That's alright Caboose,I think your macaroni sculptor of Church is fine."

"That's her?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna have a little talk to our new friend"

"Tex don't do that,she's confused on how she got here,her names Cortana,she's the A.I who works with the Master Chief,and you seen the vids of him angry!"

"Hhhm...Fine but I'm still talking to her."

"Fine."

She walked to Cortana who was still trying to stop Caboose from showing his macaroni walked up to her,then the funniet thing happened,she poked Cortana on the shoulder and started freaking out.

"What?"

"Sorry I'm not use to the touch,thing,I suppose your another A.I,like Epsilon"

"It's Church,and yes,but what do you remember before you passed out."

Cortana was looking up like she was thinking.

"We were found by Insurectionist's one had a O.D.S.T armor."

"I know them,I fought them a few times before."

"Oh."

She looked kinda with a taste of confused and shocked.I walked up to them and just wait for someone to say something.

"Bow chicka bow wow."

"Tucker."

"What,we got 2 chicks here and both are very hot."

"I don't see no chicken's and the atmosphere is an a very cool state."

"Your not very into metaphor's are you."

"No,I'm very into fact's."

"Tucker."

"Hey,when there's a mindless chick that's around me I gotta hook up with her."

"Hey!I happen to be one of the smartest A.I's O.N.I has made."

"Yeah,and an alien is gonna enpregnate me."

Then me nd Tex looked at eachother and started laughing our ass off

"What are you laughing about?"

"You wouldn't get it Tucker."

I'm just gonna walk through out the canyon,see the red base."

We were still laughing to much to even notice then left and me and Tex continued laughing as Tucker went inside.

* * *

**Storage Unit,Insurectionist base,Cortana POV**

I don't get it why not try and figure a way out of this place.I'll ask Church later,now I see the red base,Church said about why not to go there but I needed an exscuse to get out of there.I walk up to red base I hear some talking and see a reddish and orange soldier talking to each other on the base

"Hey Grif."

"Yeah Simmons?"

"Why are we here?"

"I don't know maybe there is some kinda god out there and has some plan for us I don't know Simmons,I don't know?"

"I meant why are we here in the sun when we could be in the shade."

"Oh."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Wow that was some heavy stuff I walked up to the ramp and onto the top of the base

"Hello."They were surprised to see me

"Simmons am I hallucinating?"

"I don't know,I see her too."

"What?"I was completely confused

"Sarge Lopez Donut come up here!"A red a brown and a pink soldier came up.

"What is it Simmons can't you see that I'm trying to fix Lopez?"

"*Spanish*(My voice box needs fixing.)"

"Look."He pointed at me which was strange

"Agh,it's Tex run."

"I'm not Agent Texas."

"Are you some freelancer?"

"No,I'm UNSC."

"Oh,thank god Tex has us on the run already."

"What are you doing here missy?"

"uuum,I wanted to see why Church was so worried about you."

"Wait you mean that dirty dirty blue?"

"uuum,yes I guess so."

"So,your a blue."

"Nooo,I'm a civilian."

"On which side?"

"Uuum,well I guess blue 'cause I'm living there."

"Well,since your a lady I won't shoot you,but what is your name?"

"Cortana."I put my hand forward for a shake and he replied with doing the same.

"Well welcome to blood gulch,I'm Sarge this is Simmons Lopez Donut and little miss lazy ass over here."

"Shut up Sarge."

"Shut up Sarge hhmm?"

"Shut up Sarge,sir."

"There we go."

"(spanish)I pretty sure she is an A.I because the blue and Tex are too."

"Yeah Lopez,pencils are nice."

"(spanish)I hate you all."

Lopez left,for what ever reason.

"Well,try not to get killed out there missy,see ya around."

"Alright,bye."

As I was walking away,I can't help but wonder wheres my John.

* * *

**I fixed everything up,and decided I waited enough.I was gonna wait till season 10 was over but had all these idea and just started to do !**


	3. Re-Write

Hello everyone, just wanted you to know this story will be re-written to be more read-able so TTYL (Type To You Later) bye


End file.
